


Iron Hunger

by Amy (InnitMarvelous), InnitMarvelous



Series: Artworks [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: AvLand Mission 10, Community: avland, Fusion, Gen, Graphics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:23:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4384445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnitMarvelous/pseuds/Amy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnitMarvelous/pseuds/InnitMarvelous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genre swap from superhero to sci-fi dystopian!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iron Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> This was made for **AVLand Challenge 14 of Mission 10** in which we had to write a fic or make a graphic where we swapped out genres for any character(s) we wanted from the **Marvel Cinematic Universe**.


End file.
